The Adventurer's Battle
by Exiled Tamer
Summary: The fic you've all been waiting for! This is the adaptation of the Fifth Digimon Movie "The Adventurer's Battle" released only in Japan. Translated into story form! PaRt 3 Is HeRe!
1. Part 1

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! Looks like the people who were following "The Runaway Express", my fanfic translation/adaptation of 'The Runaway Digimon Express', wanted to see 'The Adventurer's Battle' as well. Well, no rest for the weary. Wish granted! This is going to take me a lot more time and a HELL of a lot more effort, so I'll need every review I can get. I warn you now; you might not have noticed it, but I was able to update every single day with "The Runaway Express". This movie, however, is a completely different level and will require untold effort and time to wrestle with. Updates will not be as frequent.

And now, I would like to reply to select reviews for "The Runaway Express".

MajinMewtwo, lol. That review was priceless, I must say. Please be patient with me for this movie, since it's a lot harder to convert (my copy keeps skipping).

AnT, LOL. That was also priceless! :D And I'm glad you can make some use of my fic!

Anonymous, NO ONE GIVES A **** ABOUT MINOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! If there is one thing that pisses Digimon authors off, its reviewers complaining about them spelling "Ryo" as "Ryu". And omg, I know how to spell "wait". The "e" at the end was supposed to show how Susie talks, but someone just can't bring themselves to comprehend the existence of accents, can they?

OmnicromXR, Yeah, I checked again and it turns out that you were right. Gallantmon has 10 wings. My bad, but it's kinda hard to see since they're all glowing and stuff.

There were many others, but I'm real exhausted after struggling with this first chapter, so please excuse me for not replying to all reviews. *theater lights dim* Ah, the movie is starting. It begins kinda old-style; familiar names here for some of you. To clear this up, this movie takes place during season three. There will be hints during the movie as to when exactly it takes place. *reel begins running*

***

In a dark node between the Digital and Real Worlds, data streaming all around them, two digimon face each other; both incredibly powerful. Though both are strong, one is the hunter, the other the hunted. The larger of the two glares at the smaller, a wolf-like cannon on one arm, and a massive sword in the other.

"Give up." Omnimon ordered.

"Why are you after me?" The malicious, dark Digimon asked.

"You." Omnimon's eyes narrowed. "Threaten the lives of every being on earth."

Indeed, the digital layer in which they faced each other was contained within a satellite of sorts orbiting the earth. It served as a barrier so that the defender of both worlds, Omnimon, could better serve the purpose he was dedicated to. Yet now one digimon that should never have been allowed to come so far had almost reached its goal.

Apocalymon glared, teeth gritted in malice. 

"Your type of data should be eliminated." Omnimon stated, as Apocalymon's data blasted apart, accomplishing an evil digivolution, reforming into a completely new enemy.

"Hmph. I understand that much," Mephismon stated. It now resembled a misshapen beast, with a horned wolfish sheep head, feathered wings, and disproportionate limbs. "But I won't let you get in my way!"

Mephismon sent a blast of energy at Omnimon who recoiled and let out a roar of anger. Bringing his blade to one side, he charged towards Apocalymon's new form. The dark digimon dodged the blow, then another, before zipping backwards. He folded his arms across his chest, and energy began to form. He suddenly spread his arms apart, and an enormous blast of dark energy shot at Omnimon, who managed to fly upwards in time to avoid it.

Dodging more blasts, Omnimon raised his garuru cannon, and the wolf mouth opened. As Mephismon send another blast of energy at him, an equally impressive beam burst from the cannon. The energy met, and for a moment they deadlocked until Omnimon's burst overwhelmed Mephismon's attack. The energy pulsed onwards, striking Mephismon, throwing him backwards until he slammed against the wall of the portal. Omnimon quickly followed it up, charging with his grey sword…

When a digital wormhole opened up in the wall of the node, and Mephismon vanished into it. As Omnimon raced for the portal, it constricted and closed. Omnimon halted, looking quite panicked.

"Damn!" He shouted to himself.

Mephismon had escaped. Escaped to earth, where Omnimon could not follow.

***

Takato struggled with his stuff, junk strewn all over his room. He was vigorously trying to stuff as much of it as possible into a backpack, complaining to himself all the way.

"Aw, I don't even want this kind of summer vacation…"

As Takato stuffed a few more articles of clothing into the already abused backpack, Calumon floated outside the window curiously. Shoving a stack of underwear atop everything else, Takato got up and pushed downwards with all his might. The backpack did not react kindly to this, and clothing burst from it like a volcano. 

Takato groaned and sat on top of the backpack, desperately trying to cram its contents in as he continued complaining. "…at some Oki-something."

Even with Takato sitting on it, the backpack was reluctant to admit such a large amount of clothing, and as Takato gave one large push, the backpack burst open again, spraying clothes, and Takato himself, into the air. A startled Calumon flew off.

Takato landed on the floor with a worried look on his face. "What will I do with Guilmon?"

***

In Shinjuku park, it was a boiling hot and humid day. Children ran through the park chasing each other and holding insect nets. One of them paused for a moment, hearing strange groaning sounds. As more of the same sounds reached her ears, she ran off after the others, screaming.

Guilmon however was unaware of his surroundings as he lay on the ground, groaning constantly. The boiling sun streamed onto him creating a heat haze. He rolled over, sweating and panting profusely.

***

In the Matsuki bakery, Takato's mother worked the cash register while chatting with one of their regular customers. 

"A visit with Takato's cousin?" She asked.

"Yes, we have relatives in Okinawa." Yoshie said. 

"It'd be good for him to visit." The customer replied.

"He'll be going alone though." Takato's father pointed out, carrying another batch of muffins.

"It's all right. He should be able to handle it." Yoshie replied, masking her worry.

Suddenly, the cash register began to make funny noises. Takato's mom looked down, flustered. "Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

Takehiro laughed before bringing the muffins over to the window. "You're strong."

***

"I don't really like the sea." Takato complained as he rolled an enormous trunk out of the back door, lifting it over his head determinedly.

As he ran up the stairs, and to the streets towards the park, it was a beautiful day over Tokyo. Clear blue skies with fluffy clouds in the distance. It was hard to imagine anything going wrong on days like this.

***

The passenger jet took off into the sky. On board, Takato gazed out of the window curiously, Henry sitting next to him with Terriermon in his lap. Suddenly, turbulence caused the airplane to jolt, and Takato reached out with both arms to catch Terriermon before he flew into the seat in front of him.

In the luggage compartment, Takato's oversized suitcase shook, knocking over other luggage. It fell to the floor and burst open, revealing a confused Guilmon before a cardboard box fell onto his head.

***

Above the crowded streets of Tokyo, a gigantic TV screen advertised a digital pet of sorts. The 3D dog ran about a virtual meadow performing tricks as Rika gazed at it coldly. Turning around impassively, she walked down into an underground tunnel.

"Let's go Renamon." She ordered.

The fox-like digimon appeared, walking next to her tamer as if she'd been there all along.

***

The airplane darted through the sky. Onboard, Takato smiled embarrassedly as he held up a young picture of himself, sitting on the floor and bawling like a baby, while his grinning cousin Kai hugged him. Kai looked like a jollier, tanned, and darker-brown haired version of his cousin.

"Isn't that cute?" Henry laughed, Terriermon perched on his shoulder.

Suddenly strange noises came from the aisle, and Terriermon looked up. Calumon was walking through the aisle, spinning around and dancing cheerfully. Takato let out a cry of dismay and hurried out of his seat. Calumon, meanwhile, bumped into a surprised stewardess pushing a cart of refreshments. She curiously reached out to pet him, but Calumon laughed and zipped behind her, knocking over the drinks. As the stewardess turned her head, orange juice sprayed into her face as Calumon zipped behind her again. Takato caught him and held him behind his back nervously as a very annoyed looking stewardess turned around.

As this was going on, the plane emerged from the clouds, revealing sparkling waters below.

***

"Well, I have things to do." Henry said as he and Takato entered the terminal.

"Hey Henry, why don't you come and visit my relatives with me?" Takato asked, lugging the enormous suitcase along.

Terriermon clinging to his shoulder, Henry chuckled and turned around. "I can't do that. After all, I came here to see the meteor."

Takato was looking disappointed just before his suitcase began shaking violently.

"Takato! Takato! Can I come out now?" Guilmon's muffled cries came as the suitcase tipped over.

"Not yet!" Takato replied, gingerly pushing the suitcase upright again.

"Do you have a place to hide Guilmon?" Henry asked.

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure." Takato said sadly.

"That's true." Henry said, matter-of-fact as always. "I'll come and visit later when I'm finished."

"Really?" Takato asked.

"Yep. See ya!" Henry called as he turned around to leave.

"Bye bye Guilmon!" Terriermon said, waving with his ear as they walked away.

"I'll be waiting!" Takato called.

Hearing some sort of disturbance in the terminal, Takato turned his head and let out a familiar cry of dismay.

"Calumon!"

Indeed, the whitish digimon was floating around in mid-air, calling out his name as enthralled women gasped at the cuteness. As Calumon flew off, Takato chased after him madly, pushing his suitcase.

"Wait up Calumon!"

***

The door to the airport gates slid open, and Takato walked through, pushing his suitcase gently. As he looked around, fish inside an aquarium swam around as a TV blared.

"This is Nahako. We are now about to meet with the president of VP Laboratories." The female reporter said as the camera turned to a young man wearing yellow-tinted sunglasses, an orange button-shirt, and a green shirt underneath that. This plus the man's posture made it seem like he was taking life as one big vacation.

As Takato pushed through the terminal, the reporter began the interview. Takato looked around, seeming lost.

"I was supposed to meet him here…" Takato murmured before noticing the TV.

"What we have done is evolve the gaming world using digital data and the internet!" The president boasted as Takato stared at the screen curiously.

"That's quite an accomplishment!" The reporter commented.

"Everyone will love the V-pet!" The president declared.

Then suddenly, a heavily tanned boy with long, dark-brown hair tied into a short ponytail walked onscreen, carrying a cardboard sign with "Takato" written on it.

"What's with this guy?" The boy asked, audibly enough for the cameras to pick up. Unaware of what was going on, he turned to the president. "Old man, do you know Takato? I'm looking for him."

At this, the president looked quite scandalized. "Old man?!?" He shouted.

Takato gasped as the reporter turned angrily to his cousin. "You are interrupting a very important interview!"

Still not grasping the danger of the situation, Kai looked at the reporter. "Huh? I just came to look for Takato."

Takato turned and looked around frantically for where the interview was taking place. Meanwhile, a security guard grabbed Kai by both arms and began to drag him away.

"Come this way." He ordered.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked angrily, wrenching himself from the guard's grip.

The guard lunged at him, missing and falling to the floor as another guard came to help. Kai dodged him as well, and the two guards circled around, grabbing at the boy and missing every time.

Takato frantically rushed through the terminal, pulling his suitcase down the stairs as he came to the place where Kai was still humiliating the guards. Carried on by momentum, Takato crashed into his cousin as he moved backwards. Kai exclaimed happily and rested his arm on his knee as if nothing were wrong.

"Takato! Long time no see!"

"Yeah…" Takato replied feebly, not quite as carefree as his cousin.

As the guards closed in, no one seemed to notice Takato's suitcase groan and prop itself up again.

***

Author's End Notes:

Please note people, Kai WAS SEEN IN AMERICA! Please either recall, obtain, or read a detailed summary for episode 49. I believe it was titled something like "D-Reaper's Feast". The gist of it is that Takato goes to visit his cousin Kai in Okinawa and finally admits that he likes Jeri. Kai is actually my favorite character of season 3, and I was quite dismayed when this movie was not released in America. However, I intend to make good use of him in a future fic! *wink wink*

Anyways, please, I need reviews to go on. I nearly killed myself laboring over this chapter. Each update is going to be a whole back-breaking 5 minutes long, so I'll be done in 10 painstaking chapters. Wish me luck.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note:

ARRRGH! So frustrated! My copy keeps skipping over a few seconds once in a while. This isn't too big of a problem when you're watching it, but when you have to convert it into a fic that uses exact gestures and lines, IT'S ANNOYING! I labored hard and long over this update, believe me. I was, however, determined to bring this next part to you before Christmas, for those who celebrate it. Well, at least I got 4 reviews.

OmnicromXR, Ah, thank you for the good wishes, though I do prefer the acronym "ToD" to "Tod". An odd place to stop? I suppose so, actually. Well, I promise that its cliffhangers from here on out. Yeah, Kai kicks ass. And I can't answer that question right now without spoiling stuff for other readers.

Dark Flamedramon, This is a longer and more complex movie, and its very very very good in its own right. However, there was some charm about Runaway Digimon Express that appealed to me. But that might just be my copy skipping again. ****ing copy! How I hate it!

MajinMewtwo, Yeah Kai is quite a character. He was fitted into that episode probably to please all the Kai fans who were mad that he was scrapped after the movie. I'll describe him as best I can, and I'm glad that some people appreciate it!

K9: The First, Yes, you should read this. The movie is notoriously hard to get a hold of, and even when you do, the result is not always pretty…but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try!

*theater lights dim* Ah! Time for the movie to continue. Please, in the spirit of the season, drop a review and let me know what you think.

***

The guards glared at the cousins sitting on the floor.

"You kids better get out of here." One of them ordered.

"Okay, okay." The president of VP laboratories said charismatically, strolling over to them. "Let's not be too hard on the children. After all, these children are our future."

The guards pulled Takato and Kai to their feet, all of them looking quite surprised. As the small crowd that had gathered watched, Calumon landed behind them atop a decorative statue, staring curiously.

"The future of Japan is right here!" The president declared, clapping the bewildered cousins on the shoulders. The cameras soaked it up, and Takato and Kai shut their eyes and grimaced simultaneously as camera lights flashed.

***

At the Matsuki residence, Yoshie was busy washing some dishes as the TV blared. Suddenly realizing what the TV was saying, she glanced at it before letting out an excited shout. 

"Hey! Hey! Takato is on television!" She shouted, running through the bakery

"What did you say?" Takato's father exclaimed, pulling a batch of bread out of the oven and tossing it onto a counter as he ran to the TV.

"Over here! And Kai is on too!" Takato's mother called, watching the TV happily.

Takahiro ran into the room smiling expectantly.

"And now a word from our sponsors!" The reporter declared as Takahiro's face fell.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Takahiro crossed his arms, looking very disappointed.

"But at least we know Takato's all right!" Yoshie said happily, clearly relieved.

***

A boat cut through the waves, leaving behind a trail of foam as the sun shined brightly overhead. Onboard, Kai gazed out at the water energetically.

"Whoohoo! Takato!" He called. "Wanna come watch with me?"

"I feel sick." Takato replied weakly.

Kai walked down from the upper deck to see his cousin sitting atop his backpack, clutching his suitcase for support. Takato's eyes were slack even as the wind rustled his hair, and as the boat rocked up and down, he was the very picture of seasickness.

"Kinda hopeless, aren't ya?" Kai said playfully. "This is what Okinawa is all about!"

Takato looked up feebly. "That's not exactly it…"

"I'm okay." Kai encouraged. "I'm used to it!"

As the boat continued towards a shore, gulls circling in front of it. Calumon exclaimed excitedly, and leapt from the front of the boat, landing on the back of a gull. As the bird flew higher and higher, Calumon gazed upwards, wondering how he was going to get down.

The boat now drew closer inland, the water sparkling beneath it. On board, Takato had managed to forget his seasickness for a moment, resting his arms on the railing as he gazed in wonder over the edge at the glassy surface.

"The water's so clear!" He exclaimed. "I can see everything below it!"

"Want to jump in?" Kai asked, as if it were a normal undertaking.

"But Kai-" Takato looked up, flabbergasted, at his cousin.

"Okay, just Kai is fine!" Kai said cheerfully, climbing onto the railing before diving off the edge.

Takato gasped as Kai's clearly visible form splashed into the water and darted away like a fish.

"Hey! Kai! What're you doing?" The ship's captain called.

Kai broke the surface without hearing the question, and waved happily at his cousin. "Takato! I'll meet you back at the temple!"

Kai turned and swam smoothly through the water. Meanwhile, his cousin sighed and rested his head on his hand as he watched him go.

"He hasn't changed at all." Takato murmured, feeling very much like a city-slicker.

***

Birds chirped as Takato pushed his suitcase up the dirt path. The canopy of green trees overhead shielded him from the sun somewhat, but did not protect him from the humidity. In addition, Takato had to deal with the moans coming from inside the suitcase.

"Takato! Guilmon is squished!"

"Just a little longer." Takato panted weakly, possessing none of his cousin's vigor.

"No! I want out!" Guilmon demanded.

"I don't want to go on either." Takato complained, halting in the shadows, looking completely exhausted. 

"Why Okinawa?" Takato moaned as he leaned on the luggage, resting his head on it.

"Takato! Takato!" Guilmon shouted.

Takato ignored him, and his eyes slowly slid shut, even as Guilmon banged at the interior of the suitcase, causing it to jolt up and down. His tamer's eyes opened weakly, registering the humid light pouring from between the leaves of the trees overhead. Then they shut again.

***

Kai ran tirelessly down the path lined with lush greenness. He had already returned to the temple, and had changed into lighter clothing; an unbuttoned yellow shirt that waved as he ran, and jeans that had obviously seen much wear and tear. His shirt blew aside, revealing a seashell strung around his neck and a bare chest. As he ran, his face showed deep concern; he was carefree but not careless.

"Strange. I hope he didn't get lost." Kai murmured to himself, for Takato should have arrived at the temple before him.

Suddenly, further down the path Kai could make out Takato's oversized suitcase moving towards him. The concern on his face faded, instantly replaced by energetic joy.

"Ah! There he is!" He exclaimed, running towards his cousin. "You're late!"

Suddenly Kai froze literally in place, and his mouth dropped open. He managed to step back and grit his teeth in terror as he took in the sight before him;

An unconscious Takato was resting atop the luggage as a huge, red lizard creature with yellow, predator eyes and enormous claws pushed it along. As it opened its mouth to speak, Kai could see a row of sharp teeth.

"Guilmon's stomach is hungry!" The creature moaned.

Finally finding his voice, Kai managed to force out a loud question as sweat dripped down his face. "W-w-what are you?!?"

***

The sun was setting, reflecting its sparkling image onto the water. Dark mountains on the horizon, and wispy clouds of red, orange, and blue all made the scenery picture-perfect. As the crimson waters washed onto the shores, the lonely sound of a shamisen, a traditional three-stringed banjo, filled the air.

Takato rested on a tantani mat in the temple. Around it, beautiful groves of flowers bloomed as Takato groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up, he gazed around his peaceful surroundings, spotting an old man sitting-cross legged in front of him, near the edge of the wooden platform. His eyes were closed as he played the shamisen.

For a moment Takato took in his surroundings, marveling at the peacefulness of it all. Then the sounds of the shamisen stopped, and without turning around the old man spoke to him.

"Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you." Takato replied, still sounding somewhat surprised.

Suddenly laughter broke the silence, and Kai rounded the corner, clutching a thin trident. "I'm home!" He called before spotting his cousin. "Oh, you woke up!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Takato!" A familiar voice called as Guilmon rounded the corner as well.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried panicked. "I told you not to come out!"

Takato got up and, a little late, ran over to shield Guilmon from sight with his body.

"Kai is a friend!" Guilmon said happily to Takato's back.

"Huh?" Takato turned his head, slow as always.

"This guy is…interesting!" Kai told Takato cheerfully, taking it all in stride.

"I caught a fish!" Guilmon told Takato proudly, holding it up.

"Oh…" Takato said, somewhat speechless.

"It's a peculiar looking dog, isn't it?" The old man commented about Guilmon as he resumed playing.

"Old man, this isn't a dog. It's a digimon." Kai frowned very slightly.

"Kai, you know what digimon are?" Takato asked, surprised.

"Yeah. They still have digimon in Okinawa." Kai turned to his cousin, sounding impressed. "But I didn't know they were real! Tokyo must be great!"

"Well…its not as freegoing as you think." Takato said, eyeing Guilmon, who was now chewing on his fish.

"What? Okinawa has dogs too." The old man said, eyes shut again.

"But it's not a dog!" Kai protested. "Old man, dogs don't talk."

"There is too one that can talk." The old man replied as Kai looked somewhat hopeless. "A long time ago, there was a dog named Shiisa who protected this place. They can talk whether you like it or not."

"Guilmon! Let's go play!" Calumon called, gliding in happily.

Guilmon looked up, equally happily, and ran after the flying white digimon.

"They're so cute." Kai exclaimed in wonder, watching them go.

The old man opened his eyes and squinted at the digimon, looking annoyed. Kai grinned triumphantly.

"They're just dogs, right?" He said.

The old man avoided the question and stood up, clutching the shamisen. "I've got stuff to do." He declared as he walked back into the house.

"Jeez, I'm always getting the better of him." Kai whispered to his cousin as they both chuckled.

"Kai! Go fetch some food!" The old man called.

"Okay!" Kai called back, running off with his usual vigor. "See ya Takato!"

Takato watched him go for a moment before he turned to go find Guilmon and Calumon.

***

Calumon ran to the edge of the water, laughing happily as an incoming wave floated him back to shore. Guilmon joined him, and Takato sat down upon the sand, watching the water sadly.

"It's going to be a long trip." He sighed.

In front of him, set against the setting sun, Calumon flew around Guilmon's head as they both laughed joyfully.

***

A miniature river ran through the garden, the red sun painting its surface crimson. Around it, a large, luxurious house was built, and a young girl walked around the wooden platform.

"Grandma, I'm home." Rika called impassively.

"Welcome back." Seiko replied. "Your mother is calling."

Rika wandered into the room where Seiko was sitting in front of the computer, clicking a mouse over a V-pet mousepad. "Calling?"

Seiko read the email out loud as a V-pet, one of those dog programs Rika had seen advertised, ran across the screen, barking happily. "Rika, are you in good health? Mommy will be coming back by plane tomorrow. I look forward to having fun!"

The V-pet barked as Seiko opened the email attachment. A picture of Rika's mother, standing before the Effile Tower smiling and holding her fingers up in a peace sign appeared. 

"Ah, it looks like she went to Paris!" Seiko exclaimed. "Oh, V-pets are so cute."

Rika stared at the picture for a moment before grimacing, carefully concealed hurt on her face. She turned and walked to her room, avoiding dwelling on the fact that her mother always told her when where she was going _after_ she had done it. Walking into the darkness of her room, she looked up coldly as the serious voice of her partner echoed around her.

"Rika." Renamon materialized and narrowed her eyes. "There's a digimon nearby."

***

Author's End Notes:

Trust me guys, this movie is just getting started. The plot is about to get a lot thicker next chapter (about, say, 10 times as thick as Runaway Digimon Express), and from here on out it's action all the way. I confess that I felt at some times that they were stuffing in as much action as possible, believe it or not. That doesn't mean it wasn't fun to watch, or to read for that matter ;)

I have a feeling you guys are gonna love this movie. It brings back nostalgic memories. You know. Of a time when Rika was the depressed, angry, heartless digimon-hunter we all knew and loved. When Takato still had to hide Guilmon from his parents in the shed in the park. When the Tamers actually used modify cards on a regular basis. Before the D-reaper and all…when they had to go up against kickass digimon old-school style; outnumbered and outmatched.

And how about Omnimon and Apocalymon? I tell you, it was great to see those guys. Anyways, drop a review please, so I can get to work on the next part ASAP.


	3. Part 3

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! I know its been a while since I've updated, but my attention was drawn to my Christmas presents (the biggest being a Playstation 2 and FFX). I've never liked Playstation, but I am completely loyal to Squaresoft and will tolerate Sony's evils if it means enjoying Final Fantasy. Anyways, I've got some great news!

For Chirstmas I also got all of Season 3 on DVD! And also I figured out why my copy keeps skipping. It's not the copy, nor is it the media player…nope, my entire computer sucks. I've started to play the movie on my brother's computer to get around this, and it turns out that I made a few mistakes in previous chapters. I'll probably do a revision after I finish. Anyways, onto reviewer acknowledgements!

OmnicromXR, I really, really hate the name Tod (no offense to anyone named Tod out there, I just hate it when it's applied to me). Tod is too bland to fit my evil, egotistic personality. Please don't make me start calling you BarbieXR. Anyways, as for the villain digivolving; that particular digivolution is actually a special, well-documented type of digivolution that has many previous examples, and if you email me I'll be happy to explain it without spoiling the ending for others (I have way too much time on my hands).

Splash-Yaoiluv, Confused. I'm really, really confused. Are you saying you're the one who subtitled The Adventurer's Battle? You sure didn't seem to notice the various lines I missed due to my crappy copy. Also, what exactly is this "Umichu crap" that you refer to? And finally, I don't think that you should be gloating over this just fic yet until you've clarified your claims.

K9: The First, If I call you plain old K9, and the real K9 came and saw this fic, then he'd be quite pissed, wouldn't he? Anyways, this movie DOSE kick major ass. I don't think it kicks quite as much ass as Runaway Digital Express, but it's still an awesome movie. Anyways, about your suggestions for my original fic, I actually already have everything planned for it, and I've even written some of it. I'm a stickler for originality, and so I won't be stealing "MegaMetalGreymon" or those other things you mentioned anytime soon. I've already planned the stats of my original digimon, the entire history, personality, and plot tie-in of my OC, as well as one or possibly more types of original Digivolutions.

Bloodykitsune, You hate Chirstmas? Well that's new. I've met people who hate the "fake cheer" of the season, but never the day itself. Even I, an ardent atheist, won't say no to getting a day off, as well as PS2 and all of Season 3 on DVD. But to each his own I guess. Anyways, each chapter is going to be a massive 5 minutes long (sometimes even longer) so I expect the entire movie to be done in 10 chapters, just like last time.

And now, on to what you've all been waiting for! *lights dim* Things are about to really kick up now! *reel begins running*

***

Oil refineries have an eerie sort of aura at night. The sky is dark, and the smoke billowing into it is even darker. Yet there are lights all over the towers, storage silos, and machinery, offering a glowing purchase in the dark. Though it IS a refinery, it seems quite tranquil, as the workers have all gone home. But on this particular night, a different sort of person is at work.

Suddenly, loud gunfire shattered the silence and a row of explosions blossom, crimson flame painting the refinery red. An especially large explosion tipped a creaking tower over, and from the inferno a silhouetted figure emerged into an armored, plane-like pterodactyl easily recognizable as a Pteramon.

Standing calmly atop a silo, safely out of reach of the flames, Renamon crossed her arms as she observed the armor digimon, which unfolded its wings with a mechanical groan, revealing a row of missiles on either wing. Spotting Renamon, the Pteramon launched a missile, but the fox-like digimon leapt into the air and dodged it easily. Landing on the ground, she leapt from tower to tower, evading all of the missiles sent at her, which crashed into the silos instead.

As an especially large explosion sent a blast of hot air at her, Rika shut her eyes for a moment and ducked behind a hunk of machinery. Taking out her D-power, she swiped a card as her partner moved ever closer to the Pteramon.

"Digimodify! Battle Tomahawk activate!"

Emerging from the billowing smoke suddenly, Renamon grabbed the tomahawk as she flew through the air. She lunged as the Pteramon fired another missile at her. Moving unbelievably fast, Renamon swung the weapon and deftly sliced the projectile.

At the missile detonated, Renamon let out a battlecry and hurled the tomahawk at the Pteramon. The wild digimon activated its jets, but as it fired forwards, the weapon struck it below the neck and dissolved into data. The wounded Pteramon paused for a second, and it was all Renamon needed.

"DIAMOND STORM!"

Renamon leapt into the air and crossed her arms, unleashing a rain of crystal shards upon the luckless Pteramon. There was a last, final explosion as the digimon dissolved into data. Renamon hovered just above the ground as she absorbed the Pteramon's data.

Realizing something, Renamon turned to her tamer calmly.

"There's something strange about this digimon."

"Strange?" Rika inquired.

Suddenly, ominous laughter filled the air as flames billowed around the duo. Though she would never admit it, the voice filled Rika with dread, and she could've sworn she had heard it before. As the laughter echoed around them, the voice began to speak.

"My moment of triumph is near…soon all you humans will be extinct!

The wrecked refinery burned an ominous red as the being's last warning was voiced.

"I will bring the apocalypse!"

***

A small canoe bobbed in the sparkling aquamarine waters. On the beach, Takato and Guilmon had joined Kai and his old man (who was wearing a black belt) in their morning exercises, practicing karate moves. 

"1! 2! 3!"

As Takato and Guilmon kicked to the right, both of them lost balance and fell flat on their backs.

***

The water shimmered and sparkled almost magically as the sun beamed down upon the ocean. A small boat cut through the glassy surface as fish jumped in front of it. Guilmon, with Calumon atop his head, gazed at them in wonder as Takato watched the water, mouth open and eyes shining. Behind him, manning the motor and steering effortlessly, Kai had his customary glowing, sincere smile on as his the wind blew his shirt to either side.

The boat stopped, and two large splashes foamed beneath the water as Kai and Guilmon dived in. Takato looked over the side hesitantly as Kai broke the surface, his brown hair soaked and eyes shining through his goggles. Wearing flippers and clutching a trident-like spear, Kai had removed his shirt and dived in naturally as if he'd lived all his life in water.

"Takato!" Kai waved to his still hesitating cousin. "Hurry up and dive in!"

Guilmon broke the surface next to Kai. "Hurry hurry!"

Takato, still looking very reluctant, swallowed and steeled himself. Being out-paced by his energetic cousin was one thing, but to avoid water while a fiery dinosaur digimon swam like a fish? Takato pulled his blue goggles over his eyes, and as Kai and Guilmon turned and dived underwater, he carefully inserted a snorkel into his mouth and hoped he wouldn't drown.

As Takato dived in, his brown hair waved above him and he forgot all about drowning. It was like he'd entered another world of beauty. Fish of pink, blue and yellow swam through the celadon waters in schools, passing coral and colorful rocks. 

Forgetting that he was underwater, Takato gasped and bubbles poured from his mouth. He took a now-confident stroke through the water, and as he did he gazed around amazed. Orange clownfish rested amidst pink anemones, and as he swam he marveled to himself.

"Ah, it feels like I'm flying!"

Guilmon scattered a school of pinkish fish and dived deeper into the water. As he did, he spun and swam with shocking agility for a lumbering reptile. Following his progress from the air, Calumon watched as Guilmon moved underwater like an eel, swaying back and forth to move. Squealing happily, Calumon came to a rest on the water and bobbed up and down. Small fish clustered around and began to nip at his tail.

"Hey that tickles!" Calumon giggled, laughing harder and harder until he finally took to the air.

Underwater, Guilmon spotted a resting octopus. Seizing the creature in his jaws, he let out a surprised gasp as the octopus unleashed a cloud of ink and darted away. Still holding his breath, Kai followed it swiftly to a large enclave beneath a rock. Spotting the octopus, he drew back his arm and hurled the spear through the water.

The spear kicked up some sand as it skewered the octopus neatly. Kai and Guilmon returned from their hunt to the surface where Takato was waiting.

Later, on the beach as hot coals stood in the center of a ring of sticks, roasting pieces of cooked octopus, Calumon, Guilmon, Takato and Kai all chewed contently.

"This is good!" Guilmon told Takato.

Takato swallowed and turned to his cousin happily, still wearing his dark-blue swim trunks and a vacation tee-shirt. "I didn't know this place was so great!"

"Yeah, Okinawa's one of the best in the world." Kai replied before tearing the rest of the octopus from the stick. Speaking with his mouth full, Kai pointed the skewer at Takato. "It's because of Mei-chu."

"Mei-chu?" Takato asked.

"The tourist attraction of Okinawa." Kai told Takato as he got up, pouring a can of water over the hot coals. "My old man told me that this place is number one because of Mei-chu." Takato retreated from the steam as the water hissed on contact with the coals. "Takato, didn't you know?" Kai asked cheerfully.

"Me?" Takato blinked. "Well, I haven't really given it a thought…" Takato said as he walked towards the waterline.

Suddenly something caught his eye. Peering out towards the water, he saw a Jet Ski approach at a violent rate. 

"Huh?" Takato wondered. He hadn't seen anyone else out on the waters, and the ski seemed to be heading straight for shore.

Kai, Calumon and Guilmon walked over to Takato's side.

"Who's that, Calumon?" Calumon wondered.

Takato stared at the Jet Ski. "Something's strange about this…" Takato said.

Suddenly, Guilmon's normally childish eyes turned feral. A dangerous, do-not-mess-with-me look was plastered on his face and he began growling angrily. Takato stared at his partner. The only thing that Guilmon reacted to like that was…but that couldn't be…

Then, from the waters behind the Jet Ski, a large, definitely predator form appeared for a moment before plunging into the waters in pursuit.

"It's a shark!" Kai exclaimed, vicious determination suddenly appearing on his face.

They hastened to the boat and started the motor. Not helping was out of the question for them all. Calumon took off into the air as the boat sped off towards the Jet Ski. The ski suddenly hit a large wave, and its rider, a girl in a yellow dress, was flung off of it into the water. 

She had barely hit its surface when Kai dived right in after her. Ignoring personal safety, he swam furiously with the frighteningly enormous shark on his tail. The shark hastened after the new prey, opening his jaws wide in anticipation...

And never noticed Guilmon entering the water until it was too late. Realization dawning on both digimon, Tylomon looked surprised for a moment; just enough time for Guilmon to seize a hold of the much larger, aquatic digimon. No sooner had Guilmon grabbed hold of Tylomon than the vicious digimon suddenly spun angrily, crashing into the ground in its mad frenzy.

Sand clouded the water as the digimon clashed, buying Kai enough time to drag the girl to relative safety. As they broke the surface of the water, huge waves crashed and a burst of foam betrayed the presence of an intense underwater struggle.

Unbeknownst to the humans on the surface, Tylomon was equipped with metal, bladed fins. Spinning around, it slashed at Guilmon, who barely managed to dodge the attack. Recovering quickly, Guilmon lunged, slashing with his own claw fiercely enough to shatter Tylomon's dorsal fin. The angry shark lunged with its teeth, but Guilmon again was able to pull his tail out of danger.

Turning around, Guilmon saw his foe recovering from their last encounter. Seizing the opportunity, he opened his jaws wide, and a burning red light appeared inside them. The pyrosphere launched, underwater, and as Takato helped Kai bring the girl onboard, another gigantic burst of water broke the surface.

"What is that thing?" Kai wondered, shaken by his close encounter with the unnaturally large, armored, bladed finned aquatic creature.

"Could it be a digimon?" Takato muttered loudly.

Then the disturbance subsided, and steam billowed from the calm surface. The battle was over…but Guilmon had been fighting underwater, against what had to have been at least a champion digimon, adapted to water no less. 

"Guilmon…" Takato's eyes shimmered with worry.

Then the red digimon broke the surface of the water, smiling. Takato sighed heavily with relief.

***

Author's End Notes:

Ah, things are just beginning. The battles are simply awesome I must say…I hope I rendered them adequately. Anyways, can you imagine? Guilmon fighting and using pyrosphere underwater? And how about Rika and Renamon? This is a movie from the good old days my friends, where that duo was bent on absorbing all the data they could.

Unfortunately, since Rika is still cold-hearted and absorbing digimon, it means low levels of Rukatoness. And (good thing or bad thing, you choose) the tamers haven't even met Ryu yet, so forget about Ryuki. Henry has been a bit absent thus far…but don't worry, we'll get back to him soon. ;)


End file.
